


Cosaco

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un soldado herido durante la invasión francesa a Rusia, un visitante inesperado y unas gratas sorpresas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosaco

Aquella era la noche más fría de noviembre y la noche más fría que había experimentado en toda su vida.

El frío congelante, calando sus huesos hasta la médula, le provocaba un dolor aún más intenso que el de la herida en su pierna.

El sonido del viento chocando contra la débil casa de madera le ponía nervioso. Temía que el techo colapsara sobre él.

El olor a pólvora y sangre le revolvía el estómago. Era como revivirlo todo de nuevo.

Su boca reseca y amarga le preocupaba. Eran constantes recordatorios de que llevaba casi dos días sin probar bocado.

Acababa de terminarse su última ración de agua.

Sus compañeros de armas, aquellos con quienes convivió durante más de cuatro años, lo dejaron atrás. Al menos eso fue lo que el rencor le hizo creer. Por otro lado, él hubiese hecho lo mismo estando en su lugar.

Y todo por un estúpido descuido.

Unos segundos de mirar hacia donde no debía.

La Grande Armée huía de territorio ruso. Pueblo tras pueblo los arrasaban y, en donde no, las alacenas vacías estrujaban los corazones de los soldados de un modo más cruel que el de las derrotas.

Hambrientos y cansados, nunca tuvieron oportunidad de vencer la estocada rusa una vez que llegaron a Krasny. Fue ahí donde ocurrió.

Una bala de cañón cayó a tan solo un par de metros de distancia. Su impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo al piso, rasgando parte de la piel de su pierna izquierda y provocándole una contusión en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, pudo sobrevivir.

El Emperador fue lo suficientemente hábil como para dirigir la retirada, salvándole el pellejo a miles de franceses. (O tal vez el General Kutuzov fue lo suficientemente torpe como para dejar escapar a un cervatillo herido).

En un principio no tuvo problemas para seguir al resto. La excitación y el deseo de sobrevivir apaciguaron el dolor, al menos por unos 40 kilómetros pero ni siquiera a la mitad del camino hacia Orsha, notó que comenzaba a rezagarse. Inició el recorrido mano a mano con sus compañeros de la Guardia Imperial, unas horas después la artillería le había dado alcance y no mucho después se vio rodeado de civiles y fugitivos.

Dos días después ya todos le habían pasado de largo.

Para bien o para mal alcanzó a llegar a un pueblo abandonado. Ahí se adentró a la primera casa abierta que encontró y se desparramó en el piso del salón principal, exhausto, muerto de hambre y con el dolor de su pierna aumentando cada vez más.

No tenía energías para lavarse la herida, ni siquiera para encender un fuego para derretir un poco de hielo y aliviar su garganta.

Un sudor frío bañaba su frente, provocándole escalofríos y, cuando un susurro del viento clamó su nombre supo que no tardaría demasiado en desfallecer.

Pero de repente, se escucharon varios golpes en el piso de madera.

¿Botas?

¿Era aquel el sonido de un enemigo o de un amigo acercándose?

¡Sea cual fuere, esa debía de ser su noche de suerte!

La puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse. De ésta salió un hombre alto y robusto. Apenas sus ojos y un par de mechones de cabello alcanzaban a través de las muchas capas de ropa que llevaba consigo. El hombre cerró la puerta a su paso y entró de lleno a la habitación, parándose en seco al encontrarse a un par de pasos del francés. Probablemente no lo vio hasta que estuvo a punto de tropezarse con él.

El hombre murmuró algo y descubrió su cabeza y cuello, mostrando una altanera sonrisa enmarcada por alborotado cabello oscuro. El hombre desenvainó su sable.

-"Tout alors!"- Exclamó con marcado acento. –"¿Quieres que te mate ahora o prefieres seguir creyendo que sobrevivirás?"

El francés no contestó. No porque no entendiera sus palabras (se vio obligado a aprenderlas para serle más útil al Emperador) sino porque la idea de morir como un perro rabioso a manos de un cosaco solitario le agradaba tanto como la idea de morir lentamente de hambre.

Al no recibir respuesta, el ruso se alzó de hombros y guardó su espada.

-"¿No entiendes lo que dijo? Tal vez sea lo mejor. Ninguna de las opciones era buena."

Como si se encontrara totalmente solo, el ruso se sentó en el suelo, acomodando su mochila en algún rincón del cuarto, encendiendo un pequeño fuego en la chimenea de piedra y poniendo sobre él una olla. De una de sus muchas bolsas sacó el cuerpo de una liebre, la cual preparó con rapidez y lanzó al agua hirviendo junto con un par de papas sin pelar.

Varios minutos después, el plato estuvo listo pero el ingenuo cosaco no pudo probarlo. Inspirado por la oportunidad, el francés desfundó su pistola y apuntó directamente a la nuca del ruso. Éste, más que acostumbrado a las riñas y a las batallas reconoció el sonido del arma cargándose. No se inmutó. Tan solo se limitó a alzar levemente las manos para mostrarle que por el momento no tenía intenciones de armarse.

-"Y yo que pensaba que estabas más muerto que vivo."- Rió sutilmente. Al francés le sorprendió que a pesar de la situación aquella risa sonara tan orgullosa y petulante. –"Debí de haberte sacado a la intemperie. Eso me pasa por ser tan bueno."

El francés acumuló la poca fuerza restante que le quedaba y a duras penas se puso de pie, caminando hacia el cosaco y desarmándolo.

Al sentirse lo suficientemente a salvo, se arrinconó en una de las esquinas de la habitación y, con aún la pistola en mano, señaló la olla con carne.

-"Tráeme un poco de eso, ¿quieres?"

-"¡Ah!"- De nuevo la sonrisa orgullosa. De algún modo, aquel cínico rostro no cuadraba con la acción que su dueño realizaba: servir poco a poco en un platito de aluminio partes de la liebre. –"Entonces sí podías entenderme. Bien dicen que los franceses son muy educados."

-"Y bien dicen que los cosacos son un montón de borrachos apestosos."- Señaló un no muy pequeño recipiente de metal cuyo contenido podía adivinar.

-"Hm…"- Arqueó la ceja. –"Yo no soy apestoso."

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el herido, ofreciéndole la comida y, mientras éste comía lo más rápido que su mano libre le permitía, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a observarlo con detenimiento.

-"¿Qué hace un Guardia Imperial varado por aquí? Tus heridas no son tan graves. Un par de días de reposo y hubieras estado bien."

-"Idiota."- Aquella fue la primera palabra en ruso que aprendió. –"Con decenas de miles de rusos pisando nuestros pies no es como si pudiéramos darnos el lujo de descansar un par de días."

-"Estoy de acuerdo pero, ¿abandonar a un Guardia Imperial sólo porque los atrasaría un poco? ¿Sabes? En retirada, ustedes los franceses piensan un poco como nosotros."- Calló por unos instantes. –"No es que nosotros solamos retirarnos. Nos gusta pelear hasta el final."

-"Nosotros le llamamos: 'pelear hasta que todos los de nuestro lado estén muertos y que todo el esfuerzo previamente realizado no sirviera para nada'."

-"Ni figa sebe!"- El cosaco se relajó a tal punto que recargó su espalda en la pared. –"¡Pero qué pesimista! Y yo que tomaba a los franceses como románticos."

-"Románticos, no estúpidos."

Un fuerte crujido en la madera del fuego marcó la pauta para el silencio que prosiguió. El francés ya casi había terminado su plato pero no tuvo qué ordenarle a su prisionero que le sirviera más. Éste ya se había adelantado hacia la olla. Afortunadamente, sus movimientos fueron tan cautos y lentos que al francés ni siquiera se le ocurrió que pudiese estar planeando algo.

Terminado el guisado, el soldado se percató de la intensa mirada del cosaco sobre sí. No tardó en sentirse incómodo y mucho menos en expresarlo.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Eres extraño."

-"¿Extraño cómo?"

-"Eres…"- Rascó su barbilla mientras fruncía el ceño, buscando las palabras adecuadas. –"Como los pintan en los cuadros. Gallardos y elegantes y montando fuertes corceles blancos."

-"¿Es extraño que me parezca al retrato de un francés?"

-"Es extraño porque estás cubierto de cortadas. El rojo de tu uniforme es más por sangre que por insignias y tus manos están llenas de cicatrices. Eres casi como yo. Pero totalmente diferente."

El otro se sorprendió por las palabras del cosaco. Por lo que él sabía, aquellos hombres eran ridículamente violentos y difícilmente poseían algo parecido al razonamiento lógico o profundo. Este hombre también era diferente. Sus manos callosas y anchas (algo había de raro en su mano izquierda) eran aún más toscas que las suyas y una larga pero vieja cicatriz en su frente le decía que llevaba batallando mucho más tiempo de lo que él mismo pudiera imaginarse. Aquello cuadraba con lo que había visto y escuchado antes pero los ojos inquisitivos, la sonrisa inteligente y su modo de hablar creaban un choque entre los dos conceptos.

¿Acaso él no era aún más extraño que el francés?

-"Tú también eres diferente. Los cosacos regulares no suelen ser capturados con tal facilidad."

Aquella oración no fue la más inteligente que pudo pronunciar.

El cosaco sonrió con malicia y negó con la cabeza. Un par de segundos después ya estaba sobre el francés, robándole de las manos su única arma e inmovilizándolo con la mano opuesta ejerciendo un poco, sólo un poco, de fuerza sobre una de las heridas de su costado.

-"Eres valiente, pero sería mil y un veces maldito si fuese derrotado en algún momento por un francés herido. Incluso si se trata de un Guardia Imperial."- Detuvo la presión y se retiró un poco, devolviéndole el control del arma para darle entender que algo tan simple como eso no haría la diferencia. –"Tienes suerte de ser lo suficientemente interesante. De lo contrario tu cadáver ya se estaría congelando allá afuera."

Mudo de sorpresa, dolor y algo de miedo, el francés observó al ruso caminar hacia su mochila, sacando de él varias cosas que no logró discernir. Una vez que regresó a su lado, el cosaco inició algo que podría ser llamado una curación. Limpió las heridas y cubrió las más grandes con compresas. No pudo evitar pensar en lo atentas que se sentían esas manos mientras recorrían por su cuerpo. ¿No eran acaso rudas y torpes?

-"¿Por qué viajas solo?"

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Creí que el valiente no conocía la soledad."

-"Pero el Pope dice que si yo no me cuido, Dios no lo hará."- Rascó su cabeza, incierto de responder a la pregunta. –"Estuve en el incendio de Moscú."- Alzó su manga izquierda, mostrando una intrincada cicatriz de quemadura. –"Me dejaron atrás y yo no me apresuré en seguirlos. Voy rumbo a Orsha para encontrarme con ellos."

-"Así que los cosacos también se cansan."

El aludido rió abiertamente, mostrándose tan sincero que encantó al francés.

Agitó su cabeza al darse cuenta de aquella emoción.

Llevaba años sin sentir la ternura y calidez de una mujer. Nunca antes había tenido problemas con eso pero ahora pensaba que ya llevaba mucho tiempo necesitando de ese contacto. Solo eso podía explicar el por qué el hombre frente a él le parecía tan perfecto.

Solo eso podía justificar los extraños pensamientos que bombardearon su cabeza.

-"¿Me llevarás como prisionero? Para serte sincero, dudo mucho que te den algo por mí."

-"No soy exigente. Con una botella tendría más que suficiente. Pero no. Me hastían los prisioneros. Es más fácil matarlos."

-"Pero no me matarás. De lo contrario no te hubieras tomado la molestia de ayudarme. ¿Entonces?"

-"¿Qué sé yo?"- Arqueó su ceja izquierda y todo su rostro se enserió. Su voz también se tornó más grave que antes. –"¿Alguna vez has considerado el convertirte en un cosaco?"

El francés rió, no creyéndose la invitación que acababa de recibir.

-"¿Y servir al Zar?"

-"¿Al Zar? No. Si te molesta no. A la Madre Rusia."- Cerró los ojos, su faz aún grave y sincera. –"El camino de regreso a Francia está lleno de enemigos y se dice que incluso ahí hay problemas. Tu Emperador no durará mucho tiempo más. ¿Qué hará un Guardia Imperial sin Emperador? Nuestra posición es mejor. Nosotros vivimos para pelear y siempre habrá guerras en las cuales participar."

Aquellas palabras eran totalmente ciertas. Si acaso, la situación en Francia era aún todavía peor que la que el cosaco se podía imaginar. Desde el frente les habían llegado noticias de un Golpe de Estado y por si fuera poco las naciones de Europa se unían nuevamente en contra del Emperador.

El no tener un lugar a dónde regresar ni un fin por el cual pelear provocaron que la idea del ruso sonara increíblemente atrayente. Un par de pestañeos en esos intensos ojos turquesa cerraron el trato.

-"Si me voy contigo, ¿acabaré tan loco como tú?"

-"Con suerte, terminarás aún peor."

-"Suena divertido. Además, es mucho mejor que morir en este lugar o regresar a Francia para ser juzgado como traidor a la Patria."

-"Será terrible. Marchas interminables, entrenamientos infernales, comida indigerible y un clima de los mil demonios. Te encantará."

-"¿Tendré que tomar tanto como tú?"

-"No te preocupes. Yo tomaré tu parte. Ahora descansa que no llegarás hasta Orsha si no te repones."

El francés asintió y nuevamente recuperó su posición inicial de reposo sobre el suelo. Unas manos frías recorrieron su cabello y permanecieron ahí, moviéndose de cuando en cuando e infundiéndole un sueño sereno y relajado.

El frío de su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse.

El olor a madera quemada le tranquilizó el espíritu.

El sabor a papa hervida le recordó que estaba vivo.

Entre murmullos, escuchó al cosaco rezar.

-"Todopoderoso Soberano, Dios nuestro que recibes de tus Poderes Celestiales el himno tres veces sagrado, recibe también de mí, tu indigno servidor, este breve himno de la noche y hazme la gracia para que todos los años de mi vida y todas las horas Te alabe a Ti, Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo, ahora y siempre y en los siglos de los siglos. Amén."

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, no sé por qué diantres no había subido esto aquí. Creo que es mi oneshot favorito de esta parejita. Fue un fic que me tomó mucho tiempo y del que estoy sumamente orgullosa. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado.
> 
> Esto fue hecho para un evento del club MiloxCamus del foro ss yaoi fanwork en el que había que subir fics históricos. Si acabé participando fue por pura chiripa de mis musas. Este quedó dedicado a mi querida Karisauria (Aquarius no Kari).
> 
> Y bien, el punto de esta historia es después del incendio de Moscú después de que los franceses la tomaran. La teoría más aceptada es que fueron los rusos los que la incendiaron pero hay archivos que nos dicen que a pesar de esto, muchísimos rusos también salieron muertos y heridos. Después de Moscú, Napoleón recibió la noticia de que hubo un golpe de estado en Francia por lo que decidió iniciar la retirada. Sin embargo, fue una retirada tortuosa gracias a la guardia rusa y su apoyo de decenas de miles de cosacos. Krasny fue una de las varias ciudades en donde los franceses se metieron en más aprietos.
> 
> Espero no haber cometido algún error garrafal. Dudo que el concepto de Madre Rusia ya existiera en 1812 pero funcionaba y me tomé la licencia histórica.


End file.
